


[Podfic] Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers

by TheArcher



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: These reviews were definitely left by strangers, not by people who know each other, nu uh, no way. Recorded for VoiceTeam 2020.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Greg Serrano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736479) by [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls). 



**Title:** Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers  
**Author:** LamiaCalls  
**Reader:** theArcher  
**Fandom:** Crazy Ex Girlfriend  
**Rating:** Gen  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LamiaCalls for having blanket permission!  
> Find out more about Voiceteam [on twitter](https://twitter.com/voiceteam1) and [dreamwidth. ](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) What? You thought I'd really leave you hanging?


End file.
